undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead Fan Stories Wiki:Featured story selection
Welcome to the Featured Stories page! The Featured Story Selection page is where the users of this site can nominate stories to be featured. The nominated story will be posted in the front page, partly in recognition for its contribution to the betterment of this wiki as a whole. Anyone can nominate stories including their own, but you can't vote on your own story. The featured story will be changed once a month. You can find instructions on nominating a story below. Nomination template Please use the following format for nominations and votes. Be sure to sign all nominations and votes. New nominations should be placed at the bottom of this list. Voting templates Article Name (linked format) * Nominated by: Username * Initial comments regarding the nomination go here. This is where you should make your case regarding the nomination. ** I think this is a worthy story for the featured story of the month. --User 1's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) ** This story needs some work before it can be seriously considered. --User 2's signature (Sign with ~~~~!) Open Nominations Fight the Living by AIVan. *Nominated by Dixonlovessquirrels *I think this story is absolutely fantastic. It is very well written and has a lot of potential. The characters have been strongly developed since the beginning. It is very easy to becom addicted to reading this, and there are many twists and turns in it that make it a fantastic read. ** This story has some interesting theories, and it could easily make it to the main page. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Thanks for the support, guys! AlVan (talk) 23:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Drop Dead Gorgeous by Headaches *Nominated by: TheWalkingDeadFan156 *I nominate Drop Dead Gorgeous for story of the weak. ** I've only read first issue, but that's enough for me to support. Well written and so far, nice storytelling. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** I really love the characters in this story, and the plotline is really good. --Walkerbait22 (talk) 23:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Surviving, Not Living by Headaches *Nominated by: Kaffe4200 *This is one of my favorite stories here, without doubt. You got me on it within two or three issues. Now I am just waiting for new issues. It is well-written and has a very nice story. If you haven't read this yet, read it now! Right now! Drop whatever you have in your hands, and read it! You will not regret it. Flipslide by Walkerbait22 *Nominated by: Olivia253 *This story is amazing, It really makes you feel and have a different look on how zombies are thinking and really are. It makes you laugh, but also just makes you want to burst into tears as you're reading! Now I say to read this with a bucket of popcorn because it's quite entertaining and different from most stories on here. ** I must agree with Olivia. You don't always have a protagonist that is the zombie. It is very awesome someone could do something like this, and I'm very glad it was Bait that decided to do this. This story as well looks VERY promising. X3picWarfareX (talk) 10:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ** While I have only read first issue, I think it's an awesome and refreshing idea. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 13:55, May 13, 2013 (UTC) London's Eradication by Classy1 *Nominated by: Kaffe4200 *This is a really interesting story. It looks very promising so far, and it will be a cool journey to follow the Young family through the zombie apocalypse in UK. If you haven't read it already, you should. ** The story has lots of potential, and I'm really fond of the characters. But it seems the author forgot about it... If he returns, I'm totally changing my vote. --Pops Capo (talk) 04:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Morts-Vivants by Fitz0021 *Nominated by: TheWalkingDeadFan156 *This story is very cool and has potential, after every issue i want to read more. Will, the protoganist of the story is also cool. It is also very intresting. And what i read lf Morts is very good so far. * This story is very interesting in very many ways! One thing I love the most about Fitz and Morts, is you'll never know who's going to be next, and it isn't predictable at all so that's always a plus(+) for me! Not to mention the story is uploaded daily, and is well written, and I almost forgot! VERY CREATIVE STORY NAME :D! X3picWarfareX (talk) 15:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) * This is one of my favorite stories on this wiki. The characters in this story are well developed and change in many ways. The story is so unpredictable and as Warfare said, you never know what's gonna happen next. It is well written, great story, great characters and has an awesome name. TheInfected (talk) 01:11, July 5, 2013 (UTC) * One of my favorite stories on the wiki, definitely. It's consistently exciting and keeps me guessing. Seriously, I've been shocked so many times it's not even funny. You're never going to get bored reading Morts because of all the excitement and action Fitz throws at you. You'll probably cry, too, just saying. Also, Fitz has grown tremendously as a writer, and it's no wonder he's one of my favorite authors on the wiki in general. Walkerbait22 (talk) 18:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Completed Nominations Dead Frontier by Walkerbait22 (Closed) *Nominated by: Headaches *I nominate Dead Fronteir by Walkerbait22 for story of the month. ** I think this is a worthy story of the months as it is beautfiully written, with a well-crafted storyline and intruguing characters. In my eyes it is an all-round winner. Headaches (talk) 16:10, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Very well written, and without doubt a worthy candidate. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Like Kaffe said, very well written i always enjoy the issues. I think this story is the best on UFSW. --TheWalkingDeadFan156 (talk) 16:45, February 24, 2013 (UTC). ** I nominate this story, too. Well-written, great pacing, and lots of intriguing characters. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 01:41, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ** I really as well love reading this story. It is very well wrote and each issue never fails to impress me. X3picWarfareX (talk) 23:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Mercy by Pops Capo (Closed) *Nominated by: Kaffe4200 *Great story that would look awesome on the front page. ** Though I haven't read much, I know this story is awesome. It could use some good advertising. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 23:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Dead In The Street by Mr Volcy (Closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *Volcy writes really well. Like, re''ally well. One of the best writers on the site from what I've read of Dead In The Street so far. The characters are awesome as hell, too, and this story actually makes me want to hold my writing to a higher standard. Highly suggest giving this a read, and I think it needs more exposure. So, vote it to be featured! ** Agreed with Walkerbait. I also believe this story has the highest quality in the site. Plus, I love the characters; they're something different from all of the "white" people. Sorry, but it's true. I think this deserves some more recognition. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 07:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ** Though, I haven't read much, it seems cool. There's a bit with the formatting, but the story is cool. Would be cool to see on the front page. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 13:42, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ** I have read every single part so far and they are all awesome. I also love how it switches point of views. Lee Everett 8:21 pm March 28 2013 (EST) ** I agree as well, I love the transistions between the characters views, and I can relate to it myself. I also feel a new story should be featured.X3picWarfareX (talk) 00:26, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Apocalypse Life by KnowledgeProspector (Closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *Let me tell you somethin'. Listening? Read this story. It's one of the best on the wiki, as I'm sure others that have read can attest. Mr. Prospector has this talent that is recognizable from the first issue of Apocalypse Life. You start off with a seemingly normal protagonist, Julius Petero. Let's make it clear: Julius Petero is ''not ''an unbelievable badass. He's like any normal person thrown into the improbable circumstances of a zombie apocalypse. Scared, worried about loved ones, confused. Through the (as of now) 19 issues, he deals with losses, trauma, tough choices. And you feel for him. Along with Julius, you get an assortment of new, interesting characters with different personalities and opinions about the heights you have to go to in the new world, which make for an interesting contrast with our lead character. :'Too Long, didn't read? The story's great. And he knows how to fucking punctuate dialogue. So there's that.' ** I really enjoyed the first issues, and I will support everyone who knows how to punctuate dialogues. Pops Capo (talk) 15:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ** I really enjoyed the first few issues when I read them. Fucking great. AskNeganTWD ** I have been liking the story so far, It is defiantly one of the best stories up here. I do as well like reading this during my bus ride's to school, as it does keep me entertained! :D X3picWarfareX (talk) 23:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ** I've only read the first few issues at this point, but I'm already hooked. Julius is well-written, the universe well-established in just the '''prologue'... I think that's enough to warrant it a spot on the front page. Really excited to see where it goes from here. Johno1995 (talk) What We Become by NAGILLUM *Nominated by: Cartman is awesome *I've only read the first issue, but I like it so far. The characters I've seen have a lot of potential. The writing is good and very detailed. One of the best stories I've read on this wiki! ** Best story I've fucking read on this wiki. AskNeganTWD ** My favorite story on the Wiki! It deserves featured story! Fitz0021 ** One of my favorite here. I'm always looking forward to new issues. It's super action packed, and Adam is one of the most badass protagonists ever. Feature it! Walkerbait22 (talk) 23:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ** Hey guys, thanks for the support! I'd appreciate having my story featured on the front page. NAGILLUM ** I support this story! I have read the first few issues, but I have enjoyed so far!X3picWarfareX (talk) 00:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Eden Rising by Johno1995 (Closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *It's in script format instead of story format, but that doesn't detract at all from its awesomeness. It's very well written, whether it be the dialogue or action sequences, and the character development is great. There's a pretty large cast of characters, but each one has his/her own personality, and you will ''get attached. And I've had, like, seven jaw-drop moments. Make this the featured story because as many people as possible need to read it; John is a very talented writer. ** Eden Rising is a good story, though it is in script format, what wouldn't look nice on the main page. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 16:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ** Thanks for the nomination AJ! :D I agree with Kaffe that it could be difficult to feature it, but I'm sure it can be done by copy & pasting the script and posting a passage of it on the front page. There are many long sections without dialogue that would be easy to post on the front page and it could expose other writers to a new form of writing they could be unfamiliar with. Just some food for thought! ** I started to read it a few days ago... It blows me away in every episode, it ''deserves to be a featured story. The script is a problem? Use the synopsis.--Pops Capo (talk) 12:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ** Just started Eden Rising. I have to say, it's amazing. It has a lot of shocking moments and great characters. This story deserves to be featured. -- NAGILLUM. 12:26, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ** Recently started it and I must say, It is one of the best things I ever read. The Characters are amazing and developed and there are many twist. It could be the next big TV show. --TheInfected. 12:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ** Putting a story in script format will look... bad. it could still be a good story, but it will make the site look a bit messy and that wouldn't do the site any good. Team Schrute 11:01, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ** Okay, why people are opposing this because it's in script format is beyond me. Picking a featured story isn't about making the site look sexy, guys. It's about putting a story out there that deserves it. Johno obviously puts a lot of work into ER, and it shows, because it's extremely high quality work, and the fact that you're preventing the best story on the wiki from getting a few well-deserved weeks on the front page because of formatting is retarded. Just use the synopsis, or a passage like John said. /end babyrant Walkerbait22 (talk) 12:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ** Y'all oughta listen to the nominator guys. The featured story section is for stories that deserve it no matter what, and this one is no exception. Honestly, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here who hasn't went far with the story (stopped at EP3), but it was so jam-packed, so well-written, so professional, that it was enough for me to see how awesome it definitely is. With all this current fuss, I'm actually thinking of divulging back into it just for fun. This story so good, it got TV potential. Vote, y'fools.-- KnowledgeProspector (talk) 12:54, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ** I have read the first couple of issues, and I am really enjoying it! It is making me exited, especially with all the character development, and being able to build up to bigger things! X3picWarfareX (talk) 10:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ** Don't make me rant like Bait did... It's pathetic. Completely pathetic to deny this great story the front page due its format. No, it won't make the Wiki look messy, this idea is completely absurd. --Pops Capo (talk) 02:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ** Well, I don't like the idea, but it sure seems like the supports outweighs the opposes, so I guess this will be the next featured story anyway. I'm not changing my oppose, though. --Kaffe4200 (talk) 08:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Extinction by TheInfected (Closed) *Nominated by: GameNerd *The story is great and it can go in so many places. Most stories focuses on action, yet this story focuses on two people, better yet two strangers trying to figure out how to survive in this world with no hope. Plus the two leads are two different people; Conner is a ruthless survivor while Ash is just an innocent kid. And the setting, 25 years into the apocolypse, is written good. If you havent read it go do it write now. ** Thanks for the nomination! TheInfected (talk) 18:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) * I agree with everything GameNerd said and more. It's great to see these two characters' relationship develop and how the main focus is on them. The fact that it starts 25 years into the apocalypse is also a great standout point. I don't think there's every been a story that's became one of my favorites so quickly. Amazing. Walkerbait22 (talk) 18:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) * This is such a good story so far, and the characters are so interesting. You have this man who's been alone for so long, and this kid who's never seen civilization try to survive together. Not to mention it's so interesting to see how they interact. This is, hands-down, one of my favorite stories on here. Fitz0021 (talk) 22:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Beyond The Dead by X3picWarfareX (Closed) *Nominated by: Walkerbait22 *This story is awesome. Warfare is able to blend action, drama, and humor into almost every single issue, and does a great job of it each time. BTD is one of the funniest stories on the wiki I think, but it does drama just as well. Always looking forward to new issues. Also, I gotta mention it, but the fact that th''e ''majority of the characters ''aren't ''Caucasian makes it stand out in a great way. ** I agree word for word with Walkerbait... the story can get really funny, then actiony, then dramatic. It's a blend, like that. Plus, it's not a bunch of white people for once!!! Stuff like that is refreshing. And, and... so many musicians as characters. Their coolness starts to blend into the story if you know how awesome those musicians really are. It's definitely something different. KnowledgeProspector (talk) 02:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ** It's pretty darn exciting, I'm only up on Issue 10 but I can tell it's already really good. I also agree it's pretty funny. I also love how most are all musicians as characters as well! I kind of like how it's a script format instead of long long long paragraphs! That could get really boring. Olivia253 ** Why not take a crazeh chance...cause if ur in the moment u might lose a lot! KuT (talk) 23:42, June 18, 2013 (UTC) 6/18/2013 ** Beyond The Dead is one of my favorite stories on here, and it defitinitely deserves the sopt on the front page. Warfare does great writing of the characters, which is always great to see. Fitz0021 (talk) 15:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Featured stories Current February 26th - March 19th March 19th - April 3rd April 3rd - April 21 April 21st - May 11th May 11th - May 26th May 26th - June 10th June 10th - June 25th June 25th - July 31